Merry 'Almost' Christmas
by Pops-Lover
Summary: i like this paring, and have come to find that so do others, it has it own club on DeviantArt! anyway please R&R. its very sweet and fluffy. contains YOAI, no like no read.


Benson walked out into the park. It was cold winter days like this that he'd stroll all across the huge green campus. Walks like these were times he'd like to think, he'd been doing a lot of that lately.

He was dressed In warm clothing, he often didn't wear clothes at all -except for that Hawaiian shirt he wore during the barbeque and t-shirt at Mordecai and Rigby's concert- but the harsh cold was enough to make him put on a coat and scarf. He continued his walk through the park, each blade of grass blowing and bending in the wind's direction. He tightened the grip on his crimson red coat and wrapped the pale pink scarf just a tiny bit closer; he let out a sigh with his warm breath visible in the ice cold air.

He looked all around the park, admiring how beautiful and well kept it was.

Despite his grumpy mood he was happy to work there. Believe it or not, This was the kinda job that "_Kept ya' on your toes_". Running a regular park, in a regular town, had seemed like a regular job at first, but ever since his Boss had hired Mordecai and Rigby, it was anything but.

He was almost surprised at how nice it looked, seeing as how the raccoon and blue jay would often destroy it with their "stupid screw ups". Despite the harm the two grounds keeper's caused to it, _The park was actually really pretty.  
_  
He kept on walking until he turned a corner to find his Lollipop boss sitting in the middle of the park. Benson raised an eyebrow to this. It appeared he was just sitting, admiring the moon above and occasionally looking to his lap to scrawl something down on a piece of paper he was holding.

Benson made his way to Pops, wondering what it was he was up to. He stood only an inch behind him now, apparently the lollipop man was too busy to notice. The curious gumball machine peered over his shoulder to find the piece of paper titled "Gifts to Friends."

Benson was taken aback when Pops turned around and smiled at him. He flinched when the lollipop exclaimed "Hello Benson, what a lovely night isn't it?"

The gumball machine managed a sigh an nodded "What are you doing?" he asked as his eyes settled on the piece of paper.

"Making a list." He said with a bright warm smile. "It appears that Christmas is fast approaching and this Ol' Saint Nicholas is thinking of gifts to give to his loyal employees."

Benson wanted nothing more than to smile. Who else but Pops to want to give something to his workers? It was in his nature to be kind and giving, that was a quality that Benson admired. He was really so sweet that he'd pay to get him and his co-worker's something this Christmas? Or maybe he was just feeling a little guilty, considering that last years' Christmas Bonus had disappointed everyone, having been paid in Lollipops.

"Do you think you can help me?" Pops asked kindly, giving him one of his most sweetest of smiles. Benson gave a sheepish grin and nodded, he sat himself beside his boss. It appeared that beside his normal attire, he was dressed in char-coal black coat and dark gray scarf. He held his list in one hand and a pen in the other.

"What'dya need?" Benson asked.

"I'm not sure what to get for Muscle Man and High Five Ghost." Pops said. Benson looked at everyone's names on the list, he couldn't very well tell what it read, Pops' handwriting was truly something to get used to.

"What are you getting for Skips?" Benson asked. Pops gently tapped the end of the pen on his chin and thought for a moment.

"I was thinking weights, yes?" Pops said with soft smile. "I know he's very interested in keeping in shape." And with that little comment, each of them suddenly felt self-conscious as they both noticed their noodle-like arms.

After a couple of moments, It was Benson who broke the awkward silence with another question.

"What are you getting for Mordecai?"

Pops thought for another moment. "Well, he's smitten with waitress at the Diner, so perhaps cologne." he said plainly, until he noticed the expression on Benson's face. "One that does not attract unicorns, mind you."

Benson face softened. "And Rigby?" he asked curiously.

"Well... I know he's fond of games that you play on the telly." he said with a slight giggle. "And I've heard him ask Mordecai about getting the sequel to their "Dig Champs" game, so... maybe I'll purchase that."

Benson nodded and stared out into the open. The sky was dark purple with hints of sparkling silver and many, many stars over the park it seemed so beautiful, nights like these weren't very regular.

Pops noticed Benson's sudden silence and smiled to himself. He placed a hand on Gumball machine's shoulder; Benson faced Pops wondering what this was about.

"Don't worry Benson." The loillipop said softly. "I have a gift for you as well."

Benson's confused expression soon changed into a surprised one. "Really" he asked with a tone that wanted say _"You're kidding, right?"_

"Oh yes." he answered happily. "And I have a feeling you'll like it."

"Oh. Well, what is it?" Benson asked, now as curious as ever.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be surprise now would it?" Pops asked in playfully serious tone. Benson lowered his brow and gave a stern frown.

"I don't like surprises." he said stubborn way.

"Well I do." Pops answered happily, as he swayed himself back and forth, while still remaining in his sitting position. Benson gave a small smile, before he let out a groan and cupped his cheek with one hand.

"Crap." he said as he stared out into the night sky.

Pops stopped rocking himself and turned to face his troubled friend. "What it is?" knowing when Benson said that word, the situation was never a good one.

Benson let out a sigh. "You're getting me present and I didn't get you anything." he stated as he picked himself up from the ground. Pops picked himself up as well and gave his friend a big smile.

"Oh Benson that's quite alright, a chap like you has no need of giving me a gift." He said happily, Benson looked up to face his taller. "And besides, I like giving and I'm sure when you recieve it you'll be more than pleased."

Benson smiled; He had never met anyone quite like Pops. He was sweet, naive, loving, and giving. In the world we live in today, finding a person like that was very... Irregular.

Benson stood on the tip of his toes, in order to reach his taller, and before Pops knew it their faces were extraordinarily close. The contact felt so soft and warm, a simple kiss. When they broke apart, the park owner fell back onto ground with his face glowing completely red. The gumball machine smiled and walked away.

"That's an early Christmas present y'know." Benson shouted as he strolled off.

Pops still sat on the grassy floor, a bright crimson smile spread across his face.

"Merry almost Christmas, Benson." he wispered softly.

**(a/n: Ok I guess that does it. Please no flames and no comments on age or stuff like that. Hope for good reviews. Thanx.)**


End file.
